


Helpless

by lovejinson



Category: GOT7
Genre: BottomJinyoung, Business, M/M, Smut, jackjin - Freeform, jinson, peachie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejinson/pseuds/lovejinson
Summary: The young manager Park Jinyoung is always with the mind at work, no distraction is allowed in his eyes, not even from his assistant. But the heartbeat that he always feels when the handsome Chinese man is around him messes up his world completely. The highlight of the emotional chaos is a small business trip that didn't end as usual...





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Helpless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431633) by love2jae. 



> This is the first time trying me in a English Fanfic. Please be gentle with me >.<  
> I hope u all will like it^^

"Mr. Park? Your car is ready," Jinyoung heard his assistant say, before driving through his pitch-black hair and gently smiling at him. "Thank you, Jackson. I'll be right there," his gaze slid over the well-built young man standing in the doorway, before returning to the endless documents in front of him. Jackson had been Jinyoung's personal assistant for about a year now, but he wasn't enthusiastic about it from the start. 

It was rather his father, who stubbornly insisted that he be supported in his executive position and had someone at his side, which in Jinyoung's eyes was useless. He got along well himself and didn't want any strangers around him, to which he had to explain everything. But when he was introduced to Jackson and his father mentioned that he was the son of a friend, he could hardly say no. Since then he did a lot of work for the young manager, always tried the best for him and so he had to acknowledge how pleasant it is to have someone around. "Mr. Park? Is everything all right? he suddenly heard Jackson's deep voice next to him and gasped a bit. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Jackson standing next to him, looking at him gently. With red cheeks he looked up at him, staring straight into his almost black-looking eyes, while Jinyoung realized just now how close Jackson was to him. "W-what?" 

"I asked, if everything is okay," a bold smile formed on Jackson's soft, pink lips as his opposite became more and more colorful and struggled with his mind. It was a relief for Jinyoung to have someone. It was comfortable for him to talk to someone and tell them his worries and problems. Jackson was a great gain for his company, but there was one little thing that made this perfection incomplete. It was the wretched quick heartbeat Jinyoung got every time, Jackson was as close to him as he is now. No matter if their shoulders touched in the elevator, if their hands touched, when they reached for the same documents or if he just was standing next to him like now. Jinyoung became nervous about it, insecure and he didn't want to allow himself that as a boss. He was not allowed to tolerate such feelings and did everything possible to get this under control. 

"Y-yes... Ehem! Yes. Everything is all right" he finally answered him, cleared his throat and turned away from him, to straighten his tie and get up. "You said the car is here? Then we should probably get going..." Jinyoung said more to himself, reaching for his bag, while Jackson nodded politely and followed him wordlessly. "I have prepared everything for you for the afternoon. The meeting starts at 2:30. Oh, and the hotelreservation was also confirmed so everything runs perfectly there" Jackson informed him highly concentrated and looked eagerly at the phone in his hands, while Jinyoung just nodded disinterested and chose the floor for the garage. As always, his assistant had taken care of everything and thought along with him, what Jinyoung was very grateful about. Bored, the black-haired man looked around the small room, looking at the posters hanging on the wall, before his glance caught on the brown-haired man. Jackson was completely in his world, staring hypnotized at his phone, his bangs hanging deep in his face. Completely mindlessly, Jinyoung moved his hand to Jackson's face, took one of the bangs between his fingers and tried to slip it from his face, when Jackson flinched in shock and looked at him with big eyes. "Don't they bother you?" the elder asked quietly and watched Jackson's face turn red. "N-no... I like my hair like this..." 

"They suit you well..." Jinyoung replied quietly, before he removed his hand and got out of the elevator to go to the car. Only now, Jinyoung noticed the terrible heat on his cheeks and he went a little faster, so Jackson wouldn't notice. "What exactly did I do? Why did I have this urge to touch him" Jinyoung asked himself. The whole ride, they didn't speak a word to each other anymore. All the time Jinyoung was wondering, if he had crossed a line. If Jackson was angry with him, because otherwise he would never ignore Jinyoung for so long. Even when they arrived at the hotel and sat in the big meeting room, the younger one still didn't speak a word to him and that slowly worried Jinyoung. Normally, they would already been talking about the next meeting. They would go over all the topics, but not this time. All the hours they sat in the room, Jackson seemed absent, unfocused and just not himself. For Jinyoung it was unusual to see him like that and in a way, it made him angry, too. His momentary rejection annoyed him and so he decided to play Jackson's little game with him. 

"Mr. Park, Mr. Wang? Are you coming for a drink, too? As an ending?" asked one of the older gentlemen, with which they had just spent the whole afternoon, while grinning at Jinyoung. "We have something to talk-" Jackson started quietly and turned to Jinyoung, while he interrupted him. "Sounds Good, Mr. Kim. A drink would be great" Jinyoung completely ignoring the brown-haired one, returned the smile of his counterpart and just walks by Jackson, who just looked after him in shock. Jackson was right, they had better things to do, but his previous mood was still on Jinyoung's overworked nerves, so a little distraction will certainly do him good. "Are you coming, Jackson?" Jinyoung asked and turned back to the younger one to look into his eyes emotionless. Shocked, Jackson glanced back at him for a moment, before lowering his head and following them speechless. Barely 5 minutes passed, when everyone was already sitting at the hotelbar, discussing all kinds of things, drinking one soju after another, while Jackson watched the whole thing in silence. He was absolutely not in the mood for that and he let everyone feel it. Most of all his boss should see how upset he was. Jackson just wasn't himself today. Normally he was loud, excited and would laugh at anything. Today, however, he was the absolute opposite. Repeatedly, Jinyoung glanced at him with a worried look, taking a close glance at every little detail of Jackson as he slowly noticed the effects of all that alcohol. "Say, Jinyoung...I can call you that, can't I?" the gray-haired guy next to him started and leaned a little too close to Jinyoung, so the alcoholized breath of the older man got into his nose. "In our business it's rumored, that you don't show any interest for the female gender...is that true?" with a confused look Jinyoung investigated the dirty grinning face of the man, while an awkward goosebump formed on his skin. "Is that a problem for you?" he asked back and tried to hide his disgusted voice as much as possible. "On the contra-" 

"That's enough!" Jinyoung was abruptly pulled aside, before realizing that Jackson stood between them and looked at the older man with hateful eyes. "It's already late...Mr. Park has obligations tomorrow morning. Indeed, you understand that?" A fake smile lays on Jackson's lips, while he took Jinyoung on his wrist, tore him off the chair and dragged him behind him. "Jackson? What are you doing? I don't have a-" 

"I knok!" he hissed at him, not paying any attention to him, as he dragged Jinyoung through the big lobby to the elevator. "J-jackson, you're hurting me..." Jinyoung said quietly, as Jackson's grip on his hand became tighter. With no warning, Jackson pushed him into the elevator and pressed him against the wall, causing Jinyoung to gasp quietly. For a moment he squinted his eyes together before opening them again and looking into Jackson's angry eyes. It was the first time Jinyoung saw Jackson losing all control and grabbing him rudely by the shoulders. "What the hell was that just now? Did you really want him to come any closer," Jinyoung confusedly blinked at the smaller one in front of him, not understanding what made Jackson so angry, as he replied. "What are you talking about? What are you doing anyway? L-Let me go" Jackson slowly intimidated Jinyoung he got scared and the alcohol made everything even worse. He tried to free himself from Jacksons grip, want to push him away, but Jackson stood in front of Jinyoung like a rock in the waves. "He obviously wanted to seduce you! Didn't you notice that?" 

"And if so? Why do you care?! That's not your problem." Jinyoung yelled at him. "That's my Problem! I don't like seeing someone take away what should be mine," Jinyoung stared at him with eyes wide open, realizing only bit by bit what Jackson just told him. " You' re driving me crazy with actions like that! Just like this morning...why are you touching me out of nowhere? Is it even obvious to you, how much self-control this costs me?" Jackson slowly calmed down, while his voice became quiet, gentle as he came closer and closer to Jinyoung's lips. "If you go on like this..." he gently touched Jinyoung's cheek with his fingers, while a small grin lay down his lips, as he continued speaking. "I can't guarantee for anything anymore..." No sheet of paper could have separated her lips anymore, when Jackson stepped back and turned his back on Jinyoung. With bright red cheeks, Jinyoung leaned against the cold wall behind him and tried to get his racing heartbeat under control, but in vain. The fact that Jackson had almost kissed him caused an awful mess of emotions in him and Jackson's current attitude didn't make it any better. Anger grew in Jinyoung, he wanted to answer him, but Jackson just left as soon as the doors of the elevator opened and so he didn't even give him the chance. Obviously, he wanted to avoid Jinyoung and didn't want to further expand the subject, but Jinyoung saw things a little differently. With quick steps Jinyoung followed him, reached out his hand towards Jackson to make him stop. "What is this all about? What drove into you? First you harass me like that and then you just ignore me?" Now it was Jinyoung who was upset, looking Jackson in the eye with anger, while Jackson staring at him in surprise. "My heart nearly bursts out of my chest because of you! You've been making me so angry with your rejection all through the day! What have I made wrong that you treat me like th-?" He didn't come any further, as Jackson suddenly pulled him on his neck towards him and forced his lips on him. In shock, Jinyoung opened his eyes widely, trying to push him away, but he became weak. Jackson's lips moved so unbelievably soulful against Jinyoung, making him melt away and stealing all his strength, so he gave up. Slowly, Jinyoung closed his eyes, placed his hands gently on Jackson's muscular chest, while Jackson wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist, holding him tightly in his grip. As if time had stopped, they deepened the kiss. Jackson strained every inch of Jinyoung's soft lips, inflaming a wild firework of feelings in the young boss, before slowly pulling away from Jinyoung. 

"Do you understand now" Jackson asked, with his gaze focused rigidly on Jinyoung's lips as Jinyoung's face turned red again. "From the first moment we met, I didn't want to do anything but this. I tried to control myself...but my God, you didn't make it easy for me..." Jackson's hands still stayed on Jinyoung's body, holding him tight, while Jinyoung looked down in shame from his words. "I-I don't know what to think...I'm irritated...you make me so nervous as no one else can and that makes me feel extremely unsure..." "Then let me help you decide. You always trust me...don't you?" Jackson said to him and lifted Jinyoung's face up by his chin, so they could look each other in the eyes again. Jackson gave Jinyoung an incredibly warm smile like he had never seen before, as the younger one reached for his hand and dragged him to his room. "W-what do you mean?" Jinyoung asked in a trembling voice after Jackson took him into the room and closed the door behind them. For a moment, Jinyoung's gaze hurried through the dark room as he felt Jackson's warm breath on his neck, giving him goosebumps. His lips gently stroked Jinyoung's neck, making him flinch as Jackson wrapped his arms around him. "J-jackson...? What are you doing- Ah~" Without any warning Jackson bit lightly into Jinyoung's sensitive skin, getting a gasp out of him, which made Jackson smile. "Just let me handle this..." he whispered into Jinyoung's ear with his deep voice, almost driving Jinyoung crazy and so, he allowed him to handle it without any further protest. With burning hot cheeks, he turned his head to the side, closed his eyes and gave Jackson more space to pleasure his neck. Without hesitation, Jackson began to kiss him repeatedly, exploring his body with his hands before he wanted to unbutton his shirt but Jinyoung interruptet him. "W-Wait-" Jinyoung held his hands nervously, trying to stop them from continuing, but Jackson didn't even think about stopping now. 

"What did I just say?" cleverly, he released himself from Jinyoung's grip and turned the game around, so that Jackson now held Jinyoung's wrists and bit his ear dominantly. A painful moan escaped Jinyoung before Jackson turned him towards him and looked him in the eye with a lustful look. Nervously, Jinyoung returned his gaze, trying to control his racing heartbeat as he realized what he was so afraid of. Jinyoung feared, Jackson would use him for one night, just have fun with him, but Jackson's deadly serious look showed him he was wrong. Without noticing, Jinyoung leaned forward and bound her lips together. 

He wanted Jackson. 

He wanted everything they were doing right now so badly that he didn't care about the consequences anymore. 

Completely reckless, he let himself fall into the kiss, burying his hands in Jackson's incredibly soft hair as he lifted Jinyoung up on his hips and carried him to bed. Not releasing the kiss, Jackson sat down on the edge of the bed, Jinyoung on his lap dragging him even closer to himself. Jackson's hands slipped under Jinyoung's Shirt, as their kiss became wilder, more impulsive, and they fought a dominating battle of their tongues. A soft moan escaped Jinyoung as Jackson pulled away from him only to kissing his neck and leaving plenty of dark Hickeys. He made Jinyoung completely lose his mind, throwing his head aroused into his neck and grabbing Jackson's hair harder. Jackson gave him endless hickeys, sucking on his neck again and again as he slowly stripped Jinyoung off. Quickly, he opened his shirt, gently slipping it over his shoulders, while Jinyoung also wanted to see more of Jackson's body. With trembling hands, he slipped Jackson's chest up to his tie, loosening the knob before unbuttoning his shirt. Grinning, Jackson paused with his movements, watching wordlessly, while Jinyoung opened button by button and became more and more nervous. 

"W-why are you staring at me so hard?" Jinyoung asked almost unheard while his cheeks turned red again. "Because I didn't expect that you want this and just undress me...I have to memorize that image" Jackson replied with a smile before kissing him again and sliding his hands over Jinyoung's well-formed ass. In a tug, Jackson stood up, gently set Jinyoung down on his feet and untied the kiss. " You still wear too much for my taste..." Jackson whispered against his lips and made Jinyoung embarrassed, while he unzipped his pants and let them glide over his hips together with his boxers. Ashamed by this, Jinyoung looked aside, squeezed his eyes together, while Jackson couldn't keep his fingers away of his naked body. Jinyoung's breathing became faster, more uncontrolled, while Jackson moved closer to Jinyoung's hard middle with his hands, but he backed away at the last moment. Gently but decisively, Jackson wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung's hands, leading them to his belt as he whispered into his ear. 

"I might need a little help, too..." With widened eyes, Jinyoung stared at her hands, then looked up at Jackson's face before he did what he told him with trembling hands. Slowly he opened the belt, first pulling it slowly, but then in a quick flick, out of his loops. Ignoring Jackson's shocked gaze, Jinyoung undressed him until he was standing naked in front of him and pushed him back onto the bed just to sit on Jackson's lap. Finally, he made Jackson moan as well, as he almost sat down on his hard member. Jinyoung grinned satisfied about his short upper hand, he was about to say something, but Jackson stopped him. He pressed his lips rudely against Jinyoung and squeezed his ass in demand. Again, Jinyoung moaned loudly in her kiss, clawing his fingers into Jackson's back while his lips lay tirelessly on Jinyoung’s. A long time passed until Jackson, breathless, pulled away from him and looked Jinyoung deep into his eyes. He held out two fingers to him, which he slowly took in his mouth and played around with his tongue. Turned on, Jackson watched him, bit his lip, before removing it from him again and looking at Jinyoung questioningly. Jinyoung swallowed once visible, before nodding to Jackson and drilling his fingers into his shoulder, while Jackson entered him with both fingers at the same time. An unpleasant pain spread into Jinyoung, making him pant a loud gasp as Jackson gently treated him with his lips. Lovingly, Jackson kissed his chest, sliding his other hand along his side as he carefully stretched him. After a while Jinyoung got used to the feeling of his fingers, his faltering breathing becoming more rhythmic again as he pleasurably put his head into his neck and moaned. "Fuck...you look so hot right now..." Jackson groan against Jinyoungs neck. "Do you know how long I'am waiting for this? For touching you and make a moaning mess out of you?" he continues, while he moves his Fingers faster inside him 

"Forgive me...I can't control myself anymore..." Jackson panting against his neck as he pulled his fingers out of him, lifted him up at his hips and slowly pushed his member into him. His length was a few numbers bigger than his fingers and so Jinyoung tightened up noticeably. Jackson waited patience, giving him enough time to get used to him, while he gave Jinyoung kisses all over his body. Jackson gently grabbed his face, looking deep into his eyes before Jinyoung barely nodded at him. Jackson kissed him passionately, pulling him closer before slowly thrusting into him. Jackson's patience was stretched to his limit, so he soon moved faster, getting deeper into Jinyoung, which made him louder. Moaning, Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck, throwing his head back as Jackson got faster and faster. He's fingers were drilling deep into Jinyoung's hip while the other one got snagged in his hair. "H-harderr~ please do me harder" Jinyoung gasped against the air, holding Jackson closer before he does what Jinyoung ordered him to do. Completely in ecstasy Jinyoung let his head hang again, put his forehead exhausted on Jackson's head. "J-jackson... I-I can' t... I can't anymore..." he moaned against he's lips. "You want release, Mr. Park?" he asked Jinyoung with a dominant voice, which only inflamed Jinyoung's excitement even more. "Please...please don't call me like that..." 

"Then how should I call you?" A dirty smirk formed on Jackson's lips before he began to thrust himself uncontrollably into Jinyoung. Harshly, Jinyoung bit his lip, suppressing a loud moan, before raising his trembling voice again. "S-say my name... just say my name" Jinyoung almost replied in despair and tightened his hold on Jackson. "Your Name? You want me to say your Name?" he asked teasing. "Yes! Fuck yes!"

"As you wish...Jinyoung~" As soon as he heard his name, he was finally taken by him. With Jackson's name on his lips, Jinyoung was finally lose himself, and he came on both their bodies with a strangled moan. Jackson also seemed to have finally reached his limit and came into Jinyoung shortly after with a loud groan. While breathing heavily, they stayed for a short moment before Jackson took his face back into his hands and gave Jinyoung a intensiv kiss. 

"Do you know what to think now, Mr. Park?" Jackson whispered into his ear, wrapping around his weak body again, while Jinyoung gave a satisfying sigh. 

"I think you should finally stop calling me like that..." 

"So... may I call you by your name more often?" 

"As long as you only call me that in bed... then yes"


End file.
